


Simple Things

by imaginativelarry (somethingsomewhere)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Anal, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming, Straight Louis, blowjob, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsomewhere/pseuds/imaginativelarry
Summary: Liam is getting married, and has his bachelor party at a gay club. Bringing along his very straight mate Louis, who finds something in common with Harry, the stranger across the bar.





	Simple Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, it's a mess i apologize. But anal, and that's what everyone is here for. Comment if you want a second part or something. okay bye, thanks for reading this. i love you, stay hydrated.

" Mate are you sure it's for real this time" I jokingly ask Liam, who in exactly 23 hours is getting married for the second time.  
"yeah, this time is definitely real mate. He's lovely" I guess now we know why the last one didn’t work out. I chuckle lightly to myself, and put on my shoes since we're heading out. Fifteen minutes later we arrived at a brightly colored building, that seems to be a strip club. A GAY strip club, I can't believe Liam sometimes. Everyone seems to be just as surprise, a couple of shared awkward glances and we all go in with him. "it will be fun guys I promise" Liam says noticing how tense we were. Couple of drinks later, and out of the corner of my eye I see niall coming towards me with a shit eating grin. "Have you notice that the guy across from us hasn’t stopped looking at you since we got here." He laughs, and I just roll my eyes I'm not into guys so I don’t really care. 

While niall is trying to convince me to talk to the man, Liam finally makes an appearance. I haven't seen the bloody bastard all night. "Look what I got, special on the house" he says pointing to a bag with a joint. I've suddenly forgotten I'm surrounded by men dancing in tight briefs, and snatch the bag from Liam. "I told you it was going to be fun, all yours Tommo." With that I excuse myself, and exit through the backdoor to smoke the joint. "It’s bloody freezing" I say out loud thinking I'm the only idiot outside. 

I was wrong, and I realize this when a deep voice came from the corner. "what happened to your jacket, it seems awfully cold to be out here in just a shirt." Taking a better look at the stranger I realize it’s the same man that according to Niall was looking at me inside. I also realize I've stayed quiet for an awkward amount of time. " yeah just didn't want it to smell, did you come here to smoke too" I ask him. " Yeah it’s a chill spot for it. Not to be predictable but do you come here often? Ive never seen you here" I can't believe he just used the cheesiest pick up line, but I'm too high to give a shit. " no this is not really my thing, just came here for my mate's bachelor party" he looks confused for a moment, then just nods and speaks again. "My name is Harry by the way, what's yours?" "I'm louis" I answer, and he got closer to where I was sitting until he was sitting next to me on the steps. 

Several life questions later, and I really like this Harry guy. We have a lot in common, and he spoke in such a way I couldn’t stop staring at his lips. Wait what, no that’s not what I really meant. But I mean, he does have gorgeous lips. I shake these thoughts, and continue to listen to a story about his cat or something. I couldn’t focus on anything but his lips. Before I could get back into the conversation his lips crash onto mine. A little shock, but my only response is to kiss him back, his lips feeling even better than what I imagined. In my trance with his lips, he pins me down to the flat surface on the top step. "let's go back to my place, yeah?" 

After walking inside to get my jacket, we get a taxi. His place was a 10 minutes drive from the strip club. He goes in first through the narrow hallway to unlock his flat. As soon as I'm in his flat he starts pulling my shirt off, shedding clothes all over his flat we make it into his bedroom. He picks me up, and drops me on his bed immediately pinning my arms to the bed, and passionately kissing my neck. "I've wanted to do this since I first spotted you across from me." He whispers in my ear, and an involuntary moan escapes my mouth. He grins amused, and takes off his boxer freeing his dick. " c'mon princess, it's not going to suck itself." Why did that turn me on so much, a bit hesitant I get on my knees and start sucking his cock. Not having any experience, I look up to him for reassurance. His eyes are closed in bliss and his mouth is slightly opened. What a sight, I must be doing something right. A few minutes later he stops me. "I want to finish in you princess, up." I got off my knees, and onto the bed, watching him fish for something in his bedside table. 

"Have you ever done this princess?" He asked while coating two fingers in lube. I nod a no, and with his other hand caress my thigh, and reassures me he will be gentle. He kisses me one more time, before thrusting one finger inside. Fuck. I've never felt a sensation like that, he works another finger until he's fingering me with three fingers. "Are you ready for my cock now princess" he asks. "yeah yes Harry please" I respond, begging feeling the emptiness of him removing his fingers. He kisses me one more time, and aligns his cock with my ass and slowly thrust. Getting slowly faster, I become a withering, moaning mess underneath him. "Are you close princess, fuck you're tight." His moans getting louder, and I tell him I'm close. His thrusts become erratic, and he starts wanking my cock. With that I cum, covering my stomach. Seconds later he comes inside me with a loud groan. He pulls out with cum dripping out of my sensitive ass. " we're not done princess" he says in a raspy voice, and kneels at the end of the bed, and proceeds to spread my legs. Realizing what he's doing I let out a gasp as his tongue comes in contact with my body, already sensitive I continue to moan as he licks his cum. Moaning his name over, and over again until I cum just from that. I quickly fall asleep, absolutely spent. 

I wake up in the middle of the night for a wee, and harry is wrapped around me. He must've washed me, because I smell unfamiliar to my cologne. Looking at the sleeping man next to me, I'm glad I went with Liam to that gay strip club.


End file.
